Baljeet's Strange Adventures
by Bokkun
Summary: Baljeet has a weird life, this is it down for everyone to see. There will be a better Summary at a leter date.
1. Happy Halloween

Summary for this chapter.

_Baljeet get's sick and tired of Buford's bulling. It's was Halloween, and Baljeet wants revenge. But how far will he go? You'll have to read to find out._

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Halloween

Baljeet was ticked, and that was putting it lightly.

"I just do not see what could have possibly gone off in his life that could make him so cruel!" He shouted at the walls of his bedroom. Who was he talking about? Buford, who else. Baljeet had gotten so worked up because of Buford that he had started talking to himself, he hadn't gotten to answering himself yet but he knew he wasn't far off.

Baljeet just didn't know what to do. He glanced at his alarm clock, it hadn't ringed he just needed the time. 00:01AM.

So he was still awake, after Buford had started bulling him his sleeping habits kept getting weirder and weirder till he found himself falling asleep at five in the morning. Baljeet decided to move away from Buford and thought about other things of interest. Like how it was Halloween tomorrow, or if one wanted to be perfect, today.

Baljeet smiled a little bit to himself, Halloween had always been his favourite holiday, mostly because of the candy. One thing Baljeet didn't let people know was that he had a major sweet tooth, loved sugar more than he did most things, coming in a close second with maths.

It was at that moment that Baljeet had an idea.

Halloween the night of fear, Baljeet's slight hatred of Buford. It was the perfect night for the job, and he could be super creepy and get away with it. He just needed to make a quick mental plan of what he would do.

The only kink in his plan was that for some of it would need him to skip school. Would he really do that? Just to get back at Buford? Yeah he would. Baljeet quickly made his way down stair and grabbed a couple bits of candy, oh the sweet sweet candy. He gobbled them down and enjoyed the sugar rush that followed.

*Beep-Beep*

Baljeet jumped realising that his alarm had gone off, which freaked him out a little. He hadn't slept at all last night, and he didn't want to. Blood shot eyes would help him appear as creepy, as long as he didn't start yawning a lot. He changed into clothes that fit the holiday, black trousers, orange shirt, he wasn't a casual person, and topped it off with an oversized witch's hat, which he only ware to shield his eyes from the sun. He grabbed some money that he had saved up and walked right past the bus stop that normally took him to school.

It was a long walk but he found himself at the Googolplex Mall. He found every item he would need for his plan, fake blood, and a couple of fake hatchets that _looked _real. That was all he needed that he could buy. He then needed to act on part two of his plan, which Baljeet somehow pulled off, he had to give Buford's mother a reason as to why he himself wasn't in school, had to ask if he could sleep over without telling Buford (Baljeet wanted that little fact to be a surprize) and had to ask if he could come over for a while.

He managed to make all of this happen and he was allowed into Buford's house. And Baljeet made his way up to Buford's bedroom and made some changes to his bed. Baljeet checked his wristwatch and saw that it had just turned lunchtime, which meant he had some time to go to school and get joy out of the rest of the lessons. Luckily for him he had missed P.E and he really liked missing P.E.

When he got to school people asked him where he had been to which he said "Around." And the day went on normally. Buford and some other bullies made fun of Baljeet's Halloween like colours and witch hat, but that just added to the fire, as did the sugary treats that Baljeet was munching on.

After school and when it got a bit darker everyone set out trick or treating. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all travelled together, all gathering mountains of candy. Baljeet devoured said candy as soon as he got it, both to add to his hype and to make sure Buford didn't steal any of his beloved candy.

Slowly it happen, Ferb went home first stating that Halloween wasn't his thing. Phineas and Isabella went home ten minutes later, and Baljeet even in his revenge and sugar crazed stat couldn't help but notice that Phineas and Isabella were holding hands, how sweet.

And Baljeet had eaten all the candy he had gotten that night and told Buford he was going home. Buford didn't say anything on the matter and just set off home. But Baljeet wasn't really going home.

He grabbed the container of the fake blood and purred some on his shirt and made sure some of it was on his cheeks below his eyes to make it appear as if he was crying blood. He hoped that would add to him being creepy. He grabbed one of the fake but_ very realistic _looking hatchets. With these things set he started walking in the same direction as Buford had.

Then something _odd _happened. He ran into the rest of the Fireside girls, and took note of everyone's costumes everyone looked scary. All but Ginger, who was dressed as a witch but lacked a hat.

"Hi Baljeet! Wow you look creepy!" Ginger said happily, it was happy enough to make him stop to have a short talk.

"And you look cute." Baljeet said seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" Baljeet noticed Ginger had a slight blush on her face.

"Cute. You. We could go on about the cuteness of your costume or you, but I really have to be somewhere. Bye now." Baljeet ran past all the fireside girls, who he could hear laughing at what just happened. Sooner or later he found Buford, and called out.

"Hey Buford, get ready to die!" Buford turned around, noticing Baljeet rushing him with an axe. It appeared to Buford that Baljeet had lost his mind. Dodging the swing of the axe Buford punched Baljeet knocking him a couple of feet back. Baljeet didn't get up and Buford walked on, not really worried about Baljeet or how Baljeet had appeared to snap.

When Buford was far enough away Baljeet got up, that had all been a part of his plan. Now he simply had to break a couple of laws of logic. Lucky Baljeet had borrowed the speed boots from Phineas the day before.

Baljeet ran all the way to Buford's house, passing Buford on the way. He knocked on the front door and Ms Van Stomm let him in.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked kindly.

"A glass of milk?" Baljeet asked shyly

"Sure." She made said glass of milk and handed it to him. He drank in slow sips. Ms Van left the room, possibly going to bed.

The following minute Buford walked in, just as Baljeet finished a big gulp of his milk.

"Hey Buford." Baljeet said without feeling.

"Hey nerd." Buford said, not really realising that Baljeet was in his kitchen. Then it clicked.

"What are you doing here, Nerd?" Buford said anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, you know, drinking some milk. Sitting around. Waiting to kill you?" As soon as those words left Baljeet's mouth he threw his fake hatchet at Buford who dived to stay safe.

"Oh no…" Baljeet said to himself, thankfully he had drank all of his milk. Buford picked Baljeet up and threw him out the door.

"And stay out!" Buford yelled. Buford having had a long day went straight to bed even if it was only 8:34PM.

Baljeet, not greatly hurt from being thrown out of a building got back up again and walked back into the building. Instead of going straight up stairs to start the part of Baljeet's act that was scary, he stayed in the Living room. Turned out Ms Van Stomm hadn't gone to bed, the two watched Halloween movies till 11:00. After that Baljeet said he was going to go to bed. Ms Van Stomm gave him a sleeping bag and told him to go upstairs to Buford's room.

Baljeet stopped outside of the door, taking this time to phone his mother and inform her that he was be sleep at a friend's. Not the best time but still better than nothing.

He walked into the room and found a sleeping bully.

"Buford wake up!" Baljeet said loud enough that Buford woke up, but not loud enough to make Ms Van Stomm run up stairs. Buford ware a face of pure rage.

"Okay no! You have been annoying me ever since school let out, you said you wanted to kill me two times and you were in my kitchen earlier. And now you're in my room, were no one can hear you scream!" Just before Buford could jump out of the bed and punch Baljeet the Latter clicked their fingers.

Metal cuffs attached themselves to Buford's arm and legs making it impossible to move.

"What did you do? Let me out! Let me out!" Buford roared. Baljeet walked over calmly.

"Or what?" Baljeet pulled the axe from behind his back. As soon as Buford saw the axe he freaked out. It finally sunk in; Baljeet could end him if he wanted to.

"Now, I feel good. Smile Buford, todays a good day!" Baljeet said happily as he placed the blade of the hatchet at Buford's next. Buford's breathing got weird as he tried not to hurt himself. Then without warning Baljeet swung the hatchet, Buford closed his eyes in fear. But the hatchet missed his head by a few inches. Baljeet dropped a tablet into Buford's mouth.

As it turned out Buford took sleeping tablets, and that was what Baljeet put into Buford's mouth. Buford even if he could still die, slowly got sleepier and sleepier till finally was less than half awake.

"Sweet dreams, Bully." Baljeet said as he hoped off of Buford's bed and a couple of minutes later he let Buford out of the cuffs. Baljeet set out the sleeping bag and went to sleep without changing from his clothes.

The following morning Buford woke up in a dry sweat. Then he chuckled weakly to himself.

"That a was funny nightmare, I mean Baljeet nearly killing me. I _must _have been asleep." Buford heard laughing from down stairs, which was odd because his father was always at work before Buford woke. So who was his mother laughing with?

Buford ran to the stairs and jumped three steps at a time. Finally he entered the kitchen and to his horror, Baljeet was sitting across from his mother on the table, his eyes still blood shot, the fake blood still in place and he was drinking more milk from a glass, only this time he munched on candy every three seconds.

"HI, buddy." Baljeet waved kindly, but his face twisted in to an evil smile. Buford turned around on his heel and screamed as he ran out of the kitchen and down to the basement. He was safe in the basement. Back with Ms Van Stomm and Baljeet.

"What was that about?" Ms Van Stomm asked in confusion

"I have no idea." Baljeet said as he finished off his drink and sweets and went home, and then went on to brush his teeth like wild.

* * *

I don't know why I wrote this, its months before Halloween so I'm a little lost on that myself. Make of this what you will, thanks for reading and review.

Zerker Space is out. PEACH!


	2. Date But Not a Date on the Moon

Two in two days? There is a reason for that. And here is the chapter summary

On the moon is the possibly the best milk man has ever drank, Baljeet with the help of his _cute_ friend will taste the best milk ever or die trying.

* * *

Chapter 2: Date But not a Date on the moon

The following day from Halloween was hard on Baljeet. For one it was still a school day and Baljeet was having a sugar crash. Something that balanced that out however was the fact that Buford hadn't tried to bully him all day, in fact Buford seemed scared of Baljeet, which made him the laughing stock of the school bullies.

It was now lunchtime and Baljeet was sitting at a table, all alone except for one other. This other was Ginger. Why were they sitting together with no one else? Well the Fireside girls left them alone, Isabella getting Phineas and Ferb to sit on another table than Baljeet.

Even if Baljeet really didn't want to be alone with the girl he had called cute for no reason (Or was there a reason?) the two still talked.

"So Baljeet, got any plans for the weekend?" Ginger asked she really hoped that he didn't say studying.

Baljeet had to think about that. Studying all the time got painful even for him some times, so he was going to take a break that weekend. So what could he do?

"Milk." Baljeet mumbled

"What now?" Ginger asked, she heard him perfectly she just didn't know what milk had to do with anything.

"Well you see there was this event that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and myself did in the summer. We took cows to the moon, and because of frozen water and pocket warmers Phineas and Ferb had planted grass seeds on said moon. The grass made air and the cows are still there to this day." Baljeet finished his short history lesson about the summer.

"There's grass, cows, and air on the moon?" Ginger asked a little sceptical.

"Yes, and the reason behind taking cows to the moon was to get milk and make the best Ice-cream ever and it truly was. And this weekend I will make a rocket and go get some good milk."

"Well that seems a little random."

"I should hope so, I am trying to have more fun and be for _random. _Say, would you like to come along?" Baljeet offered, why would he do this? He simply needed a friend or it would have been boring.

_Yeah I will just keep telling myself that. _Baljeet thought.

"Me? Um, sure." She smiled a little nervously. Baljeet noticed that she was blushing. The bell sounded and they parted ways, Baljeet went back to his lesson planning on finishing the lesson way ahead of everyone else and use the rest of his time to make blueprints for a rocket. He had gotten much better with tools so he could most likely do the job.

Ginger went back to her class and sat with the Fireside girls, who wanted some gossip.

"So, what did you and Baljeet talk about?" Adyson asked with a wink; trust Adyson to be like that.

The other Fireside girls giggled, till they were shushed by Isabella.

"No, really what did you two talk about?" Isabella said with the _same _wink. And more giggling.

"Okay, Baljeet invited me on a _little _trip to get some milk this weekend." Ginger tried to word it in a way were it wouldn't make them ask more questions.

"Really…he asked you to go with him to get milk?" Gretchen said in a _really _fashion.

"That was what he asked me." Well she wasn't _lying, _was she?

"You didn't agree did you?" Holly asked fear clear in her voice; she knew what her friend would almost always do.

"Yeah…" the rest of the Fireside girls were silent for a while, just looking at Ginger in amazement.

"Well, it may be a really lame date, but at least you got asked on a date. That more than Isabella's ever gotten." Adyson joked.

"It not a date!" Ginger tried to state, but really she just didn't know if it was a date or not herself.

"I will get there one day!" Isabella just hated when Adyson made jokes like that, it happened a lot.

And that was the end of the talk. The rest of the school day was boring and the rest of the week passed by, till finally Ginger went over to Baljeet's house. She was in her Fireside girls uniform but lacked the sash and beret. She walked around the house and through the door to Baljeet's backyard.

She saw him working on a rocket that was big enough to contain two people, five bulls, ten chickens and ten rosters. The reason for the odd stating of size was simple. Five bulls, ten chickens and ten rosters were running around Baljeet's backyard, the bulls were very calm as they hadn't destroyed anything, yet.

Walking into the yard and up to Baljeet Ginger simply couldn't pass the change up.

"Hey Baljeet whatcha doin'?"

Baljeet chuckled at hearing then then stopped working on the rocket.

"Just placing the finishing touches to the rocket. And the animals? Well I wanted to see how the creatures acted when left alone. That is why I have a camera that will orbit the moon sending me videos." Ginger nodded her head; it made perfect sense for a guy like Baljeet to want to keep track of something like that.

"Now give me a minute to change and I will fly you to the moon." Baljeet sang a little at the end then made a quick run for his house. He came out five minutes later wearing his black trousers and orange shirt.

"How many copies of that outfit do you own?"

"Ten." Baljeet stated simply. Ginger let her mouth hang open for a while, then stopped as Baljeet loaded all the animals onto the rocket, je waved her over and the door closed behind them. Baljeet had designed the ship in two parts, the part where the animals will be kept and the part were Baljeet and Ginger would stay. Baljeet skipped the count down and blasted the rocket off into space. After thirty minutes they landed the ship. Baljeet let the animals out and threw hand fills of seeds around, both to let for life then just grass grown and because chicken eight seeds, it was a win-win.

Ginger finally followed Baljeet out of the rocket after the shock of Baljeet breathing without a suit set in. And the two had fun bouncing around.

Finally the reason they came to the moon, Baljeet set up a milking machine and the two sat back as the machine purified the milk for drinking. Baljeet purred himself and Ginger a glass and the two drank.

When they were finished they were both silent.

"Wow that's some good milk." Ginger said in awe that was the best milk she had ever tasted.

"Yeah. I have an ice cream maker in the rocket. You want some ice cream?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well I go get that you need to get more milk from the rest of the cows." In the fifteen minutes it took Baljeet to get back to the rocket and back to where the cows were, Ginger had gathered two buckets of milk. Lucky the ice cream maker had been a gift from Phineas and Ferb, and that simple fact meant that the maker could beat logic in a fight. And it did, making enough ice cream to fit two bowls, and still making more.

"Do you think we can beat the machine?"

"Yeah." The two got spoonful's of ice cream and dug in. And once again, they had the best dairy related food ever.

Then out of nowhere a funky beat started playing.

_Oh, that's right!__ Houston, we've got a situation._ Voice from nowhere sand in a reggae accent

Better stand by the phone! A female sang.

_It's a brand new lunar taste sensation  
_Served on a waffle cone!  
We got chocolate, vanilla  
_But we don't have rocky road!_

"Oh no I do not think so!" Baljeet stood up with a packet of marshmallows in hand.

There was silence for a while.

"You win this round, kid." The male voice said in defeat.

Baljeet placed the marshmallows into the machine and the last ice cream it made was rocky road.

"Jeet, what was that about with the rocky road?" Ginger asked, slightly confused as she was there the first time.

"Oh you know, just a long argument that I just won. You know I just realized the problem with the moon having an atmosphere."

"What's that?"

"Armstrong's foot print could get washed away if it rained." The two then bolted off with a camera, wanting to snap the picture well they still could. It was a good relaxing day on the moon for the two.

* * *

Well I hope someone enjoyed that, thanks for the reviews.

Zerker Space is out. PEACH!


	3. The Lamp

Chapter summary

Baljeet and the rest of his year group are going on a field trip to an Archaeological dig, Baljeet doesn't care for it. But will that change when he finds _the Lamp?_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Lamp

Baljeet was sitting in his classroom; it was a little before school started so he had some free time. Most of his class was already here, that included Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Ginger, the rest of the Fireside, Buford and about nineteen other people that Baljeet never learned the names of.

At this moment in Baljeet was in a bad mood. Why was this? Two reasons, one they had a field trip today and Baljeet disliked archaeological digs, and the other reason that outshined the first reason was the talking.

Adyson had asked Ginger how the date between the two had gone; Ginger didn't have time to reply as Buford stepped in.

"You're telling me Baljeet went on a date with a girl? What'd you do? Go get milk?" Baljeet nearly chuckled at how close that was. Adyson had said yes to Buford, and then it spread around the whole room. Baljeet had become a laughing stock and he tried so hard not to yell that it wasn't a date, because he knew it wouldn't help.

Finally the class began and the teacher told them what most of them already knew, about going to the dig. They were informed however that they could keep anything they find. Baljeet decided that given the chance, he would get as much distance from the group as he possibly could.

He dug around, not finding anything interesting. A shiny rock or two, and a bit of metal. Baljeet's boredom stopped for a bit when a voice he didn't know talked to him.

The speaker was wearing red robes, had caramel skin and brown hair. His eyes were also brown and he had a very pointy nose, and an oddly shaped head. He seemed to speak with a German accent. Who was this odd person?

"Hello, boy. Can just ask a favour of you? If you see a dull looking golden lamp could you please give it to me? I'll give you a hundred dollars."

"Um, sure? What is your name mister?"

"Angelo Doofenshmirtz." He smiled, the smile looked kind enough but Baljeet still didn't know what to think of this guy.

"Doofenshmirtz? Like the Mayor?"

"Ah, Roger. He's my older cousin. He was always such a kind hearted person." Angelo smiled as if remembering the past. Baljeet felt more at ease, and agreed that he found a lamp he would give to Angelo. Angelo gave Baljeet his phone number and then walked off. Baljeet then dug some more till he hit something that was metal.

Baljeet pulled it out and, it was the lamp! Well that wasn't too hard. Baljeet was slightly amazed at how dusty the thing was.

"I can't give him this, it looks worthless." Baljeet wiped the lamp with his sleeve. Then there was a rumbling in his, and then purple smoke left the lid of the lamp. The smoke turned solid, and standing in front of Baljeet was a boy.

A boy who appeared to be the same age as Baljeet, with caramel skin. The boy's outfit was very odd.

An embellished waistcoat in the colour of peach red, it was open and Baljeet could see the boy's stomach, white pantaloons, and purple curly toed genie shoes. All in all, the boy looked weird. The boy smiled in a giddy fashion.

"Bonjour, jeune maître. Je vais vous accorder sept vœux!"

Baljeet knew that the boy was speaking French, he just didn't know what the boy was saying.

"I am sorry; I do not understand what you just said."

The look in the boy's eye showed that _he _knew what Baljeet was saying.

"So you speak English? Sorry I never can tell anymore. I said, Hello young Master. I will grant you seven wishes."

Baljeet was more confused.

"OK, I have some questions." Baljeet said, if he didn't get this out of the way he would lose it. The boy just nodded.

"1. What do you mean you can never tell what language someone speaks? 2. Are you a Genie? 3. How many languages can you speak?" Baljeet took in a big amount of air, speaking like that was painful.

"I'll answer in reverse order. All of them. Yes. And because the lamb ends up all over the place. Now have you got any wishes?"

Baljeet was silent for a minute.

"None at the moment."

"Oh, can I just ask for a little favour? Please don't make me go back into that forsaken lamp!" The genie boy got onto his knees, begging Baljeet not to do it. Baljeet was very confused; this is why he didn't know what he was saying.

"Sure, you can stay out as long as you want."

"Thank you!" The boy yelled as he fell back, letting fireworks fly out from nowhere into the sky. Baljeet really didn't know what to think.

Then Baljeet realised something.

"Hey can you make people fall in love?" Baljeet really hoped, oh how he hoped.

"Sorry, no. It breaks the rules. Why? Who'd you fancy?" The boy said as he got up off the floor. The boy had seemed to pick up a British accent, which was odd as he hadn't talked like that before.

"Well…no one?" Baljeet lied badly, but the boy didn't call him out on it.

"Anyways, what's your name?" the boy asked sounding bored.

"Baljeet, and you?"

"My name's Zebulon but my friends call me Zebbie, good to meet you." The two boys shook hands, and Baljeet checked his watch.

"Wow, I got to get back to school." Baljeet turned around, and Zebbie followed. IT was silent for a while, Baljeet was thinking of a way to get Zebbie into the school. As Baljeet thought, they got closer to the school group. The group was packing up to leave, and when they noticed Baljeet and the strange boy, people stopped what they were doing, like the teacher, three bullies (including Buford), the Fireside girls, and Phineas & Ferb.

"Hey Baljeet, whose that?" Phineas asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

Baljeet didn't have time to answer.

"Hey, I'm Zebbie! I'm an old friend of Baljeet's, in fact I just moved here and was going to come into this class tomorrow but I couldn't wait!" Zebbie had a mile wide grin on his face, with his fast talking he had got everyone to believe him; Baljeet was slightly scared of this power.

The teacher smiled and let Zebbie come along with them back to the school. Once again Baljeet wanted to ask how Zebbie had done that.

"I'm a very likeable person, and that's what got me here." Zebbie answered as he looked out window of the bus they were in. They got back to school just in time for the lunchtime recess; Baljeet finished quickly and went outside, Zebbie followed as he had no lunch to eat.

Baljeet knew for a fact he couldn't just sit around with Zebbie there, if only because Zebbie wouldn't let him. Zebbie had made a ball out of pure energy and the two had a very confusing game of catch. Finally the Fireside girls, Phineas and Ferb caught up with them.

"So, Baljeet how do you and Zebbie know each other?" Ginger asked, after looking at everyone's faces Baljeet knew they were all wondering the same thing.

"You okay if I tell them your secret, Zebbie?" Zebbie nodded his head to Baljeet.

"Okay, Zebbie's a Genie." It took the group awhile to progress what left Baljeet's mouth.

"I'm sorry what?" Gretchen asked, the fact of a genie standing in front of here must have hurt her logical brain. Zebbie went over to Gretchen, he pulled a blanket out of nowhere, and he threw it over Gretchen's head, and then pulled it back. To the amazement of the rest of the group the space were Gretchen was standing was now air.

Zebbie turned on his heel and step over to Ferb.

"Kind sir could you please hold your arms out?" Ferb who was greatly confused did as he was asked. Zebbie threw the blanket over Ferb's head then pulled it back. Instead of Ferb disappearing Gretchen appeared in his arms, her arms around his neck. After realising where she was she blushed.

"Hello Ferb." She said shuttering

"Hello Gretchen." He replied without feeling, or without feelings being shown. Ferb let her down and people marvelled at Zebbie.

"You must have faked that." Adyson said as she waved her hand. Zebbie's tilted his head to the side with a giant smile present on his face. Zebbie clicked his fingers and Adyson's Fireside girl outfit turned into a copy of Phineas' outfit. Adyson looked herself over, and gasped. Zebbie didn't even cover her with the blanket, her clothes just changed.

She looked at Zebbie, and simply let it go.

"You're a genie and I make this look good." Everyone introduce themselves and everyone asked him questions till it was time to go back in for more school.

The teacher told them that today they would have a story teller come in; Baljeet on the inside got a burning rage. Why miss a whole lesson's worth of learning? The person that came in was Angelo Doofenshmirtz.

He looked over everyone in the class and his eyes stopped on Zebbie, the only people that wore shoes like that were genies.

"You!" He shouted in a mixture of happiness and anger. He had been hunting this Genie for the last twenty years. Zebbie looked Angelo over. After seeing the robe Zebbie knew straight away that this man knew who he was.

"Oh no." Zebbie jumped up and ran out of the room, with Angelo on his tail.

"Well that was odd." Baljeet said back in the classroom.

The two ran for a long time, till Zebbie went running into the schools costume room. He came out wearing a suit with a top hat and cape of some sort. Angelo was unchanged. Zebbie ran into a first grade classroom.

The teacher in the room was saying that they were going to have a magician but things went wrong, and she stopped when Zebbie walked in.

"Could you do the job?" the teacher asked, pleadingly. Zebbie walked into the middle of the room, he placed the palms of his hands together then slowly pulled apart. In between his hands was a classic magician wand. He waved the wand and turned it into roses. The kids clapped at the little trick.

Angelo ran into the room and Zebbie threw the blanket at him, then grabbed it and pulled it away. Were Angelo was standing was now thin air. The kids clapped and Zebbie bowed.

"Thank you! I'm sorry, but now I got to run." Zebbie took his hat off and hit it with his wand; said hat grew to be giant. Zebbie jumped into the hat, and then pulled the hat in on itself. Within seconds the hat had vanished into thin air, and the kids clapped more.

The hat reappeared in Baljeet's classroom.

"Hello Class." Zebbie said as he jumped out of the hat, some members of the class had mouths hanging open. Zebbie pulled the suit off, to show that underneath was his Genie outfit, but he kept the dress shirt. Zebbie walked over to the window and threw the blanket away.

The day was just about over and as Baljeet and Zebbie were walking home Zebbie spoke.

"So thought of a wish yet?"

Baljeet thought long and hard, "You remember Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take away his obliviousness?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because." Zebbie didn't have any more to say and summoned a ball of purple energy into the sky, were it homed in on Phineas.

* * *

Anyone like Zebbie? He can go if you'd like.

"OI, Don't go ditching me!" Zebbie yelled off screen.

I own you.

"Do i care? Zebbie the Genie is out. PEACH!"


	4. Bad Guys and double trouble

Chapter summary

_Zebbie gets into a bit of trouble with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and finds a new friend, well Baljeet finds a way to study and have the king of all sugar rushes._

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Guys and double trouble

Baljeet woke up to a quiet Sunday morning. Zebbie had started living with him and his family, which his parents didn't mind about because Zebbie was _magical _in the kitchen. After summer ended Phineas and Ferb had only done there crazy plans on the weekends, and Baljeet wanted to go over and see what's up, but he also had to study for a test he was having the following morning.

Luckily for him Zebbie had something to do, something about getting familiar with a new town. On that matter Baljeet had no clue where Zebbie was, as soon as he woke up he must have been out the door. Baljeet took five minutes to get ready and walked the some space to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

As soon as he walked in he noticed everything. Such as all the fireside girls already being there, as was Buford, who got a little weird as soon as he spotted Baljeet. The other more obvious thing that Baljeet noticed was the Molecular Separator. Why was that there?

"So…Whatcha Doin'?" Baljeet asked, He noticed Isabella give him something close to a death stare.

"Well Baljeet, we saw what happened if Candace gets hit by Separator, we wanted to see what happens if one of us gets hit by it." Phineas explained as he looked over the machine making sure it was perfect. As soon as he heard this Baljeet had an idea. He opened the backpack he had on and eats all of the candy that he had saved up in there, as there was medium backpack's candy, the sugar rush that followed would be big.

"Hit me with the beam, if you don't mind."

"Okay…" Phineas trailed off, he set up the Separator and fired it at Baljeet, and in a flash of light there was two. One was wearing glasses and had a pocket protector. He had a backpack of books, which he started reading straight away, as he walked far away from the main group. The other Baljeet had uncombed hair, blood shot eyes and his teeth chattered as he licked his lips. The way he giggled made him sound crazy. At the sight of this crazy Baljeet, Buford got terrified.

Isabella was the bravest of them as she slowly walked over to him.

"Baljeet, are you okay."

"_Okay? Okay! I'm smoking!_" Baljeet giggled more, and he then did something that no one would think he'd ever do. He moved quickly towards Isabella and forced his tongue in her mouth. This forced making out lasted ten seconds, in this time the fireside girls gasped, Ginger muttered about Isabella being lucky, Phineas' mouth hung open in shock and what appeared to be annoyance and Ferb? His eyes simply widened.

This forced kiss would have lasted much less if Isabella wasn't so shocked.

_I wanted my first kiss to be with Phineas! _Isabella thought madly to herself.

She then punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor, in pain but still giggling. The way he kicked his feet made it easy to get up, and as soon as he was he jumped the fence of the Flynn-Fletcher household, where to no one knew.

"I can't believe that Baljeet would do that!" Isabella said in a pure rage.

"Do not blame him." A much calmer voice spoke. The group turned to look at the other Baljeet, the one that looked much nerdier. He was on the floor with his head in a book, entitled history for dummies.

"And why shouldn't I?" Isabella yelled at the nerdy Baljeet.

"He's having a _big _sugar rush. And by _big _I mean he is crazy."

"So what should we do?" Phineas said taking charge. A crazy Baljeet didn't sound good.

"'We' will not do anything. You should hunt him down before he does something illegal." As soon as that sunk in the fireside girls, Phineas and Ferb rushed out of the backyard. Buford stayed however.

"So what you're saying is the crazy side of you and the nerd side got split in two?" Buford said as he worked something out in his head.

"Yes, that is the case."

"So you have no way of turning into that guy I met on Halloween?"

"None whatsoever." The wheels turned in Buford's head till he got to this.

"Time for payback!" He yelled, finally letting his inner bully out.

"That is fine and dandy, but could you please bully me in a way were I can still read this book?"

"Sure." Buford then gave Baljeet the king of all weggies.

The other Baljeet was running through Danville like his life depended on it. He ran past Danville's Arena but stopped for a second to see what appeared to be pharmacists carrying Zebbie in a cage inside said arena.

"Hey Zebbie! What's going on?" Baljeet spoke still in his crazed voice.

"Oh, you know, got trapped by crazy pharmacists for a reason that I know of, I just don't want to say right now."

"I see, well tell me how that goes. I have to make trouble on the double!" Baljeet rushed off again leaving a dust trail. Seconds later Phineas and his friend charges past, not having enough time to notice Zebbie.

"So, really way did you cage me?" He said to the man that looked oddly familiar.

"Well you see, my cousin came into town three days ago, he believes in Genie, and Rodney also believes in genies because of some strange family thing." The pointy nosed person said calmly not really caring all that much about what was going on.

"Heinz! I've told you a thousand times, I would like it if you called me by my full name, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" the one this Heinz person had called Rodney, at hearing that full name Zebbie started to laugh like crazy.

"You're kidding me! Why did I have to run into a Roddenstein?" Zebbie laughed like his life depended on it.

"And for the record, who _wants _to be called by that name?" At this point Heinz joined in with the laughing. Zebbie and Heinz laughed so hard they didn't realise that they were in the arena.

"Stop laughing! What do you mean, Why'd I have to run into a Roddenstein?" a familiar voice spoke, Zebbie moved his eyes to look and saw Angelo.

"That's not surprizing." Zebbie said as he closed his eyes, faking sleep to tick the scientists off.

"Wake up! Do you know someone from my family?" Rodney shouted in rage, he was used to a panda who didn't talk but kept a cool head, this guy was laugh it off crazy, and rude.

"Well, if I know my history, which I should, your great great grandfather found my lamp around a hundred years ago. In fact I can remember the two stupidest things he wished for; he wished that the first male son to follow him all the way till the end of time would have the middle name, Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper, which really is the stupidest thing anyone has _ever _wished for. And the other one was that all of the males in the family would be eviler then he was. _I tell you the chap was crackers!_" Zebbie said that last bit in an over the top British accent.

At hearing all this Rodney and Angelo had a little victory dance because they had found a real life in your face genie! As the two made plans to rule the world Heinz opened the cage to let Zebbie out, Zebbie jumped out but looked up at Heinz,

"Why?"

"Because, if you stay in the cage and they find a way to force you make them wishes, then Rodney wins! I can't let that happen. You're free to go." Zebbie shuck Heinz's hand and was about to speak again when Rodney noticed what was happening.

"Throw them both in!" and that's what the evil men did, they threw the two inside the cage and locked the door.

"So…What's our full name?"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, please to meet you."

"Zebbie, I forgot my last name, so you an evil person?"

"Sometimes… Not all the time."

"I see…_I wander what Baljeet is doing_." Zebbie muttered at the end and talked more with Heinz.

Baljeet, the crazy hyper one, had escaped his friends and had an odd need to listen to some music, and then he remembered that today in the local park there was going to be what was known as a random get together, if a person could play or sing they were welcome to try.

Baljeet ran as fast as he could to get to the park, and luckily for him the band hadn't been made yet, there was two people already on stage and they needed a third. The girl who was at the first mike and would be singing had beautiful brown hair, and had a goth thing going on. She looked oddly familiar.

The dude at the drums didn't stand out much; he just wore a very shiny pink top and jeans, his shoes were also pink and white. Baljeet thought he looked like someone he knew, then he realised that he _did _know this one, they were both in the same class. His name was Ted, or Teddy.

Baljeet jumped on stage and the people around cheered, finally they could hear some music!

But first Baljeet wanted to know who the girl was,

"Hey Teddy, hello person I do not know, could you give me your name?" Baljeet said, having dropped his accent but keeping the giddiness.

"Vanessa and you?"

"Baljeet. So what we gonna play?"

"Let the bodies hit the floor." Vanessa spoke quickly, both Teddy and Baljeet looking at her.

"I'm very sorry, I don't know that song. How about something from Katie Perry?" Said Teddy, he'd at least be able to play a song then. Baljeet and Vanessa's eyes meet and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"No." Perfect unison.

"So is there not one song we all know? What about that one hit single by Phineas and the Ferb-Tones? Gitchee Gitchee Goo?" Vanessa and Teddy thought about it and agreed, as pretty much everyone knew that song. Baljeet grab a guitar.

_Baljeet: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_Vanessa: That's what my baby says!_

_Baljeet: Mow-mow-mow!_

_Vanessa: And my heart starts pumping!_

_Baljeet: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap!_

_Vanessa: Never gonna stop!_

_Both: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

At this point the people around the stage were clapping for the classic that shouldn't be a classic.

The sing also happened to draw in Phineas and the gang.

"Why would a sugar crazed Baljeet want to sing?" Isabella asked,

"Because he can go wild." Ferb answered.

"Okay people the battle plans as follows, get up there and grab Jeet!" Phineas yelled as he started t force his way through the crowd. Everyone soon followed.

_Baljeet: My baby's got her own way of talking,_

_Whenever she says something sweet._

_And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',_

_Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_

_I know it may sound confusing,_

_Vanessa: Ooh!_

_Baljeet: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!_

_But I never feel like I'm losing,_

_Vanessa: Losing!_

_Baljeet: When I take the time to translate! _

_Both: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

Phineas tried as hard as he could to get to the front of crowd, but he was having no luck. None of his friends were either, but Phineas wept going because if they didn't Baljeet could run off again.

_Baljeet: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_Vanessa: That's what my baby says!_

_Baljeet: Mow-mow-mow!_

_Vanessa: And my heart starts pumping!_

_Baljeet: (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

_Vanessa: Never gonna stop!_

_Both: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

Ferb was having a hard time getting through the crowd like his brother, but it had more to do with Vanessa having a beautiful voice.

_Baljeet: Well I don't know what to do!_

_Vanessa: I don't know what to do._

_Baljeet: But I think I'm getting through!_

_Vanessa: I think I'm getting through._

_Baljeet: 'Cause when I say I love you..._

_Vanessa: When I say I love you!_

_Baljeet: She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!"_

_Vanessa: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

_Baljeet:_ _Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

_Vanessa: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!_

_Baljeet: Don't need a dictionary!_

_Baljeet: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_Vanessa: That's what my baby says!_

_Baljeet: Mow-mow-mow!_

_Vanessa: And my heart starts pumping!_

_Baljeet: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

_Vanessa: Never gonna stop!_

_Both: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

Finally Phineas had managed to get through the crowd, and was just about to get to the stage, he could do it…

_Baljeet: I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!_

_Vanessa: That's what my baby says!_

_Baljeet: Mow-mow-mow!_

_Vanessa: And my heart starts pumping!_

_Baljeet: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!_

_Vanessa: Never gonna stop!_

_Both: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means..._

_That I love you baby, baby, baby!_

_Teddy: Baby-baby-baby-baby._

_Both: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

The crowd went wild, and the band of people who didn't know each other, Phineas had just about got to the front when things went wrong for him.

"So where are you off to now?" Baljeet asked Vanessa, he had a good idea of where Teddy was going.

"I'm going to pick up my dad from his Evil meeting at the arena."

"Oh, I think my friend Zebbie's at that. Could you drive me?"

"Sure." The two walked off to the parking lot where they got into a tuck with the oddest thing on the hood ever. The two drove off and Phineas screamed to the heavens.

"So you arch enemy is a Platypus?" Zebbie asked, trying to take in that strange information.

"Yes, and somehow he wins every time."

"Okay, I'm bored now. You want me to bust the door down?"

"Well it's not like _don't _want you to." Zebbie got up and placed his hand to the key hole, and using purple magic made the door go flying.

"What are you doing?" Angelo asked, slight fear in voice.

"Going home?" Zebbie said as if it were obvious.

"I don't think so." Rodney said as he grabbed a ray gun, as well as the fifty other people in the room.

"Heinz?" Zebbie spoke calmly

"Yeah?" spoke back as if they were talking about the weather

"Would you like to run?"

"After you." And after that the calmness was gone and both ran from the room like their lives depended on it, which they did. They would have been followed if it weren't for a small army of agents hiding around the giant room.

"Curse you O.W.C.A!" Rodney and Angelo shouted together

Zebbie and Heinz caught their breath as Vanessa pulled up.

Heinz looked into the car and was surprized to see a small child seating in the front see.

"Hey dad."

"Need a lift?" Baljeet said his accent back and his giggles going crazy. Heinz and Zebbie got in quickly and Vanessa drove away quickly.

"Could you drop us off at… How could I forget the name of that street? Drop us off at the house were crazy stuff happened all summer." Baljeet moved past his slip up, but Zebbie didn't. Baljeet never forgot anything, what was going on?

Luckily Vanessa knew where Baljeet meant and Baljeet and Zebbie stepped out quickly. The truck drove off.

"So make a new friend?" both said in unison, making both laugh.

The two stepped into the backyard where Baljeet's world went black…

"Why'd you knock him out?" Zebbie said to Buford, panic lacing his voice.

"Because Jeet's been annoying."

Buford drag Baljeet over to the nerd Baljeet and Ferb fried the laser that forced them back together.

"You can take him home now." Phineas said as he scratched his eyes.

Zebbie looked at everyone in that yard, slung Baljeet's arm his shoulder and left back to Baljeet's house.

* * *

Just for the record, the whole crazy Baljeet kissing Isabella thing was just to let the point be known, Baljeet was crazy today.

Zerker Space is out. PEACH!


End file.
